Sister By Blood
by WerewolvesOfLondonAgain
Summary: A sister is a little bit of childhood that can never be lost in memory. Bellatrix/Andromeda/Narcissa and the blood-status, war & prejudice that tore them apart. A series of one-shots.


**a/n So this little story is probably going to be a series of one-shots, not entirely sure yet-Bellatrix/Andromeda/Narcissa friendship has always interested me, because it wasn't really mentioned in the books at all. I've had this idea for a long time, and finally decided to do something about it! I hope you like it, and enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not secretly JK Rowling & I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

_May 1963_

"Drommie! _Drommie_! Give it back, it's mine, _give it back-'_

Narcissa Malfoy clenched her chubby fists, the pounding of her feet on the wet leaves matching her sister's ahead of her. Andromeda Black was only just two years older but looked more; long-limbed with dark brown hair rippling behind her; in her hand she clutched a grubby-looking grey Hippogriff toy with one eye and talons missing

Just as Andromeda rounded the trunk of a rather fine oak and vanished, Narcissa bust into tears, positively howling and stamping her feet.

'C'mon, Cissy.' Andromeda's head popped out from the side, a good-natured grin on her face, her eyes large and shining chocolate-brown. 'I didn't mean it, you can have Leo back, look- here-'

Narcissa ceased her tears at once, watching as Andromeda flattened the skirt of her brown check dress and held out the careworn toy, the shadows of leaves giving it a freckled appearance. She grabbed it quickly and frowned at her sister through resentful pale blue eyes.

'That was _mean. _I'm telling Dad.'

'Sure, sure, tell dad. Tell Aunt Walburga if you must,' said Andromeda in a bored voice, evidently unhindered by the prospect. Her lips curled as she watched Narcissa's eyes widen at the name of her least favorite and very formidable aunt.

'A-aunt Walburga? _She's_ not coming, is she?'

'Bella wanted her to come.' Andromeda shrugged, picking off an autumn leaf that had stuck to her cream woolen tights and sniffed resentfully. 'Bella _worships_ her.'

'I thought it was only us and Sirius and Regulus!' moaned Narcissa, as Andromeda looked on with pity, and eventually she spoke, measuring her words as if to deliver them in a way that would not upset her little sister.

'Like mother would let Sirius in the house after last time,' she said darkly. 'But Regulus is coming I think, Cissy, so you'll have someone to play with at least.'

Perhaps Narcissa heard the contempt or bitterness in her sister's voice because she said quickly, 'you can play with Reg and me too. I don't mind.'

For a moment, Andromeda looked fondly down at Narcissa, and then her expression turned stony as she glared at a point just above her sister's head. Bellatrix Black was leaning against a tree trunk with her arms folded, her heavy-lidded eyes narrowed through a mass of thick black hair. Even at such a young age, Bellatrix stood out with a prominent beauty that came with inheriting the best genes of the Blacks.

'Drommie, Mum wants to speak to you again. She's angry.'

'Why?' asked Andromeda wearily, bending down to pick up Narcissa, who had her arms outstretched hopefully.

'She still thinks it was you who told Sirius where the potions were kept.' drawled Bellatrix with a smirk.

'Because you said it was.' Andromeda stuck out her lip and turned on her heel abruptly, her sharp walk somewhat ruined by the weight of Narcissa clinging to her neck. Bellatrix let out an audible sigh.

'I didn't!' she began to follow behind her, sounding reproachful. 'I only said you'd mentioned mother brews her own shrinking and Polyjuice potions. You shouldn't have said that.' She added haughtily. Andromeda glared.

'Well how was I to know Sirius would trick Father into drinking some?' said Andromeda impatiently, shifting Narcissa onto her right side. 'I can't believe he didn't spot it anyway, just thought it was an offering of that new Elf made wine. Bit dim-'

The gleaming marble summerhouse was in sight; the sinking sun reflecting off its smooth white walls and winking at the three sisters, who shielded their eyes. All three breathed in the scent of summer as a breeze caused their hair to lick at their faces. To Andromeda's surprise, Narcissa giggled, the sound muffled because her mouth was pressed to her neck.

'It _was_ funny!' Narcissa said, leaning outwards, her blue eyes dancing. And to both Andromeda and Narcissa's curiosity, Bellatrix too laughed, perhaps a little restrained, but a laugh nonetheless. The eldest Black rarely did so with her sisters since she had started Hogwarts, and they looked on mollified as she smiled at them.

'It was.' she admitted, her voice only slightly softer, looking at her younger sister. 'When he turned into the spitting image of Regulus, but-' she added to Andromeda, suddenly stern and imperious, an exact image of her aunt Walburga's voice. 'You know better than to tell Sirius things like that. He'll do it to you one day, I swear.'

'Oh, hush Bella.' said Andromeda stiffly, as Narcissa sniggered.

'Imagine Drommie as Aunt Walburga!' she said. 'With her great fat chin and the _bosoms_-'

'_Cissy!' _Bellatrix glared, her mouth open. She watched in disgust as Andromeda chuckled, and then strode on ahead with her arms folded.

'You two are so _immature_.'

Yet there was a hint of a smile on her face.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Mixed feelings? Let me know through that magical box below. All reviews are appreciated, and I tend to read my reviewers' stories so I can review in return. Hint, hint. **

**('o')/ **


End file.
